


The last Night

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Lo avevano fatto in precedenza, per diverse lune ma questa volta sarebbe stato diverso.





	The last Night

Lo avevano fatto in precedenza, per diverse lune ma questa volta sarebbe stato diverso.

Era iniziato … era iniziato e basta perché nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo dire quando avevano iniziato ad essere attratti carnalmente dall’altro. Era sbagliato per così tanti motivi, erano due maschi ed erano fratelli per citare i più gravi ma non importava, o meglio nessuno dei due ci aveva pensato. Non Jon mentre inginocchiato si faceva scopare la bocca da Robb, o Robb mentre si calava ritmicamente sull’erezione di Jon, in quei momenti niente importava.

Ma quella era la loro ultima notte, la notte prima della partenza di Jon ed entrambi avevano deciso che l’avrebbero festeggiata a modo loro. Nessuno si era accorto della loro assenza, non con il re in visita e Brann in quelle condizioni, motivo per cui era stato facile per entrambi incontrarsi nella stanza di Robb.

Gli abiti erano caduti a terra quasi subito e ora giacevano a terra scomposti mentre loro si ritrovavano a letto a gemere nella bocca dell’altro, i loro corpi che si incastravano perfettamente, come se i Sette nonostante i peccati che commettevano avessero deciso che erano perfetti l’uno per l’altro.

Robb gemette nel sentire i denti di Jon sul suo collo, seguiti poi dalla bocca del suo fratellastro che leccava e succhiava quel punto, d’istinto porto le mani sulla testa di Jon, non voleva che lo lasciasse, che andasse via, si appartenevano e Jon non doveva pensare di andarsene pensò mentre le sue mani giocavano tra i capelli del fratellastro. Jon non si lamentò, fu Robb però a lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito quando una delle mani del suo fratellastro raggiunse il suo sesso per cominciare a massaggiarlo con una perizia data dall’esperienza.

“Nessun rumore, my lord, non devono sentirci “sussurrò Jon prima che Robb aprisse di più le gambe come una puttana consumata, Jon sapeva sempre cosa desiderasse, sapeva persino anticiparlo e, dei, Robb lo adorava per quello.

“E allora sbrigati “gli rispose Robb, non lo voleva, anzi voleva godersi quella notte in pace, farsi usare da Jon e usare di lui per tutta la durata della notte, arrivare al punto in cui non avrebbe saputo dire quanti orgasmi aveva avuto, desiderava perdersi in Jon, annullarsi e fondersi con l’altro, solo quello.

Jon sapeva esattamente come comportarsi, sapeva dove si trovava l’olio di cui si servivano ogni notte, motivo per cui gli fu facile cominciare a preparare Robb, come previsto suo fratello cominciò a gemere e ad ansimare non appena inserì il primo dito, l’algido erede di lord Stark a letto diveniva niente di meno che una puttana consumata, la sua puttana. Robb lo attirò a sé unendo le loro bocche in un bacio caotico e pieno di desiderio, aveva bisogno di più, aveva bisogno di sentirlo e ne aveva bisogno ora.

“Prendimi Jon, prendimi ora “ansimò quando si separarono e come previsto il suo fratellastro obbedì, sebbene avessero provato anche nell’altro modo Robb preferiva indubbiamente di più così, forse era un altro peccato ma non desiderava pensarci, non mentre Jon colpiva ritmicamente quel punto che lo faceva impazzire.

Il corpo di Robb era perfetto, caldo, stretto e solo per lui, Jon avrebbe volentieri trascorso l’eternità nelle stanze di Robb, solamente loro due impegnati a darsi piacere, isolati dal mondo esterno senza nessun’altro pensiero che il godimento dell’altro; ma sapeva che non era possibile.

Robb si muoveva come se da quello dipendesse la sua vita, le sue mani piantate sulla sua schiena, Jon avrebbe giurato che suo fratello gli aveva lasciato dei segni, e il suo nome sulla bocca quando non si baciavano. Poi lo vide tendersi e ansimare il suo nome con tutto l’amore e la devozione possibile e fu quella visione, il corpo di Robb che si contraeva spingendolo ancora più a fondo, i suoi occhi liquidi, le loro mani che si univano e il modo in cui l’altro pronunciava il suo nome ma anche Jon raggiunse l’apice del piace riversandosi dentro Robb.

Quella sarebbe stata la loro ultima notte, e se la sarebbe goduta per ore, il mondo esterno in quel momento non esisteva, c’erano solo loro e quel che provavano per l’altro.


End file.
